Army of the Apocalypse
Army of the Apocalypse can be summoned by spending 400 energy on the Guild Monster page. Guild members can contribute 20 energy per click. Each energy contribution also rewards gold and experience points to the player pitching in energy to summon. You have 168 hours to defeat the Army of the Apocalypse before they flee. = Basic Information = Army of the Apocalypse is fought similar to Guild Battles. Only members of the summoning guild can fight the Army of the Apocalypse. Non-guild members can still help out by launching siege weapons. The four ladies and their minions will not fight back against the attacking guild, although guild members can still lose to any member of Army of the Apocalypse if they have low attack/defense stats. Damaging Army of the Apocalypse seems to be similar to that of stamina based monsters. High attacking power will dictate the winner of the duels but the damage inflicted doesn't reflect the actual attack power of the player. The health of each boss may vary depending upon the strength of the guild. It may take about *8,000,000+ damage total (about 58,000+ stamina). This monster is MUCH tougher than the Alpha Vincent (comparable to regular Bahamut?) and may be comparable to defeating a non-guild monster like Gehenna or maybe Azriel. *Info for a more accurate damage number from my guilds APOC battle - Total raw damage and weapon damage was 8,754,095 when I tallied it up and it was killed by a user hit. My guess is 8,750,000 total damage needed. = Special Information = Siege Weapons Enemy Data = Rewards = Rewards After Slaying the Army of the Apocalypse Legendary Drop Rate Based on this spreadsheet, 1.10.2011. Under 300,000 = 0.00% 300,000-399,999 = 9.68% 400,000-449,999 = 11.11% 500,000-549,999 = 31.58% 550,000-599,999 = 50.00% 600,000-649,999 = 38.89% (probably not enough loot data) 650,000-699,999 = 50.00% 700,000-749,999 = 75.00% 750,000-799,999 = 78.95% 800,000+ = 100.00% 12.50% Emblem of Keira 8.93% Emblem of Lotus 13.39% Emblem of Sylvana 5.36% Emblem of Azriel 16.96% Crystal 42.86% Flame Invoker = Notes = * Your monster class is whatever you have selected for guild wars (Warrior by default). As with Guild Battles, if you want to change your class, be sure to do it before the monster is summoned. * If you leave a Seraphim Angel alive in each tower it will bring that tower back to life and give you min of 25 more warriors to kill at worst taking them from stunned and 0 to 20 then 40, 60+ if you leave them alone long enough. Even at 20 gives you the ability to go through with 10 stamina collect the points from the warriors in all 4 towers and still leave the seraphims completely alive to re-heal by taking a low level player in, hit a Angel and the Angel will heal the tower for you. You can do this over and over. Problem is you have to convince guild members to leave the seraphims alone. It does work, it allows everyone the ability to get decent damage if you're willing to slow play it for the siege weapons. ** Even though she is a cleric, Azriel does not heal the South Gate like the Seraphims. * Beating Azriel requires an attack power of ???. ]'']'' * Beating Lotus requires an attack power of ???. Lvl 66 with Att/Def 199/330 is not successful*** ]'']'' * Beating Keira requires an attack power of ???. Lvl 66 with Att/Def 199/330 is not successful*** ]'']'' * Beating Sylavna requires an attack power of ???. Lvl 66 with Att/Def 199/330 is successful 100%*** ]'']'' * Why the Hellslayer Knights wear Moonfall Maces on their heads is beyond even the best of us... ***For lvl 66 data, equipment adds 189/142 att/def and sorry for poor editing skills *Tip: I'm level 338 (8/23/11) and have 475 Attack & Defense, and I've been able to beat Azriel with fail for quite a while. Anywhere remotely close to this point should be fine. I know someone below level 150 that managed to beat her once or twice, but that may have been a fluke, as there is likely a randomization factor in nearly every aspect of the game. 00:51, August 23, 2011 (UTC)Zyneth *Tip: As tested by me, attack power of 1305.6 is enough to beat Azriel 10/10 times. It's likely that the three ladies before her need little bit smaller firepower. *An attack power of 600 is more than enough. - Biser Rizov *eAtt of 570 as calculated by CAGE beats Sylvana 20/20 times - Phiggy *Using Deianira as your general increases your damage per attack by about three fold over other generals. - Dobie Category:Monsters Category:Guild Monster